Alix Kubdel
Alix Kubdel is one of the characters of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. In the future, she becomes the wielder of the Rabbit Miraculous known as Bunnyx. Bio Alix is a tomboy. Tough, stubborn, reckless, and self-confident, she isn't afraid of challenges or saying what is on her mind. At the same time, she can be kind and grateful, like when her father gives her the family heirloom and when Ladybug fixes it after it breaks. She can become emotional and hold resentment toward others if someone goes wrong because of them, like with her watch. After the akuma is defeated, she realizes her own fault of not taking better care of the watch, and she tells Ladybug that she'll be more responsible with it. Alix can be supportive and affectionate towards her friends as seen in "Zombizou ", where she joined in on Rose and Juleka's group hug after Ladybug returned everything to normal, or in "Frightningale", where she praised Marinette for her giving up her chance to perform with Adrien and cheered for her when she rehearsed with him. Alix is also helpful towards others as seen in "Reverser", where she sees Ladybug and Cat Noir's condition and insists on helping the heroes defeat the villain. She also gives Nathaniel some advice about Marc. As a grown up Bunnyx, Alix is still full of self-confidence as she believed she could defeat Timetagger on her own. And yet she is more humble admitting when she can't do things by herself, growing out being reckless. She is still tough and very determined as well as clever, seen when she left a clue for Ladybug and Cat Noir to find her in the past. She is pretty understanding with the powers she given and with that, she knows how to keep things secret in order to keep time catastrophes from happening. Due to her time based powers allowing her access a pocket dimension of any point in time, like Viperion, she too has learned to become cool, calm and observant. As Timebreaker, her rage increases to the desire of revenge without regret against her classmates. She is very determined to fix her watch, and she doesn't care about anyone that she takes energy from to do so, even taking advantage of Rose Lavillant's kindness. While wanting to succeed, Timebreaker is willing to retreat if it means a better chance. Despite this, her overconfidence in her abilities is her downfall when she assumes the present and future Ladybugs aren't clever enough to stop her. Appearance Physical appearance Alix is a slender short and lean teenage girl with blue eyes and messy pink hair in a bob cut that is partially tied into a small ponytail on the right side. In the future she becomes much taller and she has dyed her hair red with black tips, which is now styled into a pixie cut. Civilian attire Alix wears a black cap with a black old English S logo that is outlined in white on the front. She wears a black long-sleeved, slate gray shirt underneath a dark brown tank top. Each sleeve has a lime green scale patterned fabric snake, starting from her shoulders and coiling around her arms until their heads stop at her wrists. She also wears black jean shorts with pink stitching and black lace at the cuffs, black 1/2 hose length socks with two pink horizontal stripes, and black high top shoes with pink lace, black and lime green checkered sides with a wavy orange line over it, and white soles. As Timebreaker Timebreaker wears a black helmet with red spiked edges on the back and two green eye shields over each eye. She also wears a nearly black suit with lime green patches around her waist, around her lower hips and upper legs, and below her knees. Below her back of her wrists, there are glowing lime green ovals, and on her chest, there is a glowing red hourglass shape within a larger silver outline. Her roller blades are black with two glowing white wheels on each one and a thin green line about the foot's ball and instep. A power bar is on the sides of the blades keeping track of her energy level, being red at the lowest level and becoming greenish-blue at the top when it's full. As Bunnyx She wears a baby blue and white bodysuit with pockets at her stomach, which has a black turtleneck with a white cotton ball attached. Her mask is blue at the top, and white at the bottom, and it has small sapphire–colored circles at the corners. She has white rabbit ears, which have black lining, and are baby blue on the insides. Her tool, an umbrella which is white on the outside, white and baby blue on the inside, with a white handle, is attached to her back when not in use. The Rabbit Miraculous, a white and blue pocket watch, is stored in her pocket. Trivia *She will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. *She will meet Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin and their friends in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Bunnnyx.png|As Bunnyx Timebreaker.png|As Timebreaker Adult Alix.png|Alix from the future Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:French Miraculous team Category:Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures allies Category:Superheroes Category:Half Humans Category:Humans Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Miraculous holders Category:Rabbit Miraculous holders Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Transformed Characters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Time Travellers Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pink Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Red Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Orange Characters Category:Adults Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Characters Category:Skateboarders Category:Kind Characters Category:Students Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Future Characters Category:Supervillains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies